Vodka
by amyisbad
Summary: An ongoing story about an unlikely romance between the Convict and the Loyalist. Opposites do attract.
1. Chapter 1

**RATED M for a very good reason. Language, smut. **

**Okay this is my first fanfic, so take it easy on me please. I apologize beforehand for any spelling mistakes, as I don't have a Beta. **

**WARNING! If you are not an adult or are offended in any way by lesbian sex, get the hell out of here! **

**This is a love story about Jack and Miranda. Did my best to try and capture Jacks character, so expect an abuse of the English language.**

**Other than that, enjoy, review and please feel free to offer any criticism or advice. Thank you.**

She hated everything about that Cerberus cheerleader. Her loyalty to the people who had mistreated and beaten her as a child, to the way she was always hitting on Shepard, even her supposed perfect genes. In fact, Jack couldn't think of anything worse than Miranda Lawson. So why did she feel a shiver run up her spine, every time she saw her? Why did she have to be so bloody sexy? Jack hesitated after realizing what she had just thought. "Oh for fucks sake… This is NOT happening."

Jack swung her legs off of her cot and started pacing her room, with a swirl of emotions running through her head. Hate… Anger… Desire…

Miranda shut off her terminal after a rather unsuccessful conversation with the Illusive Man. He had insisted that the derelict Reaper ship had been worth the risk, a sentiment the Operative could not bring herself to agree with. It had put her friends in danger. Friends…? A few months ago the idea of Miranda Lawson, the Ice Queen having anything resembling friendship was utterly absurd. Now she was positive that her crew was the most important thing in her life, except for Ori of course. They watched each other's backs when the bullets started flying. When one of them had a problem that needed to be dealt with, the issue was always resolved through teamwork.

Miranda's thoughts drifted to one of her teammates, a certain escaped Convict with a shaved head and a penchant for tattoos. She had done everything in her power to gain Jack's attention. She had flirted shamelessly with her Commander in order to make the idiot jealous of her. She had been cold and unkind to seem mysterious and alluring at the same time. Miranda had even put on that awful black rubber suit, so that the Convict could see her gorgeous body. But even the skin tight outfit hadn't made an impression. Jack refused to even look at her.

Miranda squirmed in her chair. After thinking about the tattooed girl she could already feel the wetness between her thighs. She huffed and finally admitted to herself, that she would probably never be able to get the woman into bed with her, however that was not going to stop her from fucking herself silly with thoughts of wild sex with the biotic. Miranda hadn't been with anyone in a while, nor had she taken care of herself, there had simply been no time. However she had never been more ready than she was at that moment.

She let one hand slide down past her petite waist towards her crotch and with the other she fondled and squeezed one of her breasts through the shiny material. She moaned in pleasure and reclined her chair. In her haste to get off however, she forgot to lock the door to her room…

Jack had had enough. She couldn't take it anymore; her mind was in agony after a good hour spent trying to sort out her feelings for the perfect Ms. Lawson. She decided that she still hated her, but there was more than that. The foremost of those emotions was lust.

"The bitch isn't a dyke. Just because she waves her cute ass in front of Shepard, doesn't make her a rug-muncher."

She didn't add the bit about her not standing a chance out loud. She looked into the mirror next to her makeshift bed.

"My tits are so fucking small, compared to the funbags the bitch has." Jack muttered under her breath.

The Convict concluded that she needed to at least find out if the cheerleader-bitch was gay. But if she was going to be making a social call it wouldn't be when she was sober. She reached under her bed for the vodka bottle. For a moment she considered using a glass, but noticed that her hands were shaking violently and decided against it.

"I can't believe I'm this fucking nervous… Goddammit."

Jack whispered under her breath and proceeded to take huge gulps straight out of the bottle.

She waited a minute for the booze to kick in before walking up the stairs towards the elevator, bottle in hand. Only after she had entered and tried to push the button did she realize that she might have overdone it a bit, "Fuck. Stop being such a pussy Jack." She mumbled to herself and was finally able to hit the right floor number.

Subject Zero stumbled out of the elevator and laughed to herself when she realized she didn't know where the hell Miranda lived. She only left the confines of her room to go on missions and get more alcohol, when she ran out.

Shepard had had a busy day and was about ready to go to the captain's quarters and show Liara just how much she missed her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Jack shuffling around with a deranged look in her eye. Shepard considered the possibility that the Convict had finally snapped and gone mental, until the odor of liquor hit her like a sledgehammer. Ignoring the stench she walked up to the girl.

"You alright there Jack," Shepard inquired.

"Need to find… Hgh… Miranda," Came the slurred response.

Shepard smiled to herself and pointed the drunken girl into the right direction. She didn't need to get into it with those two again, she'd much rather get laid by a certain asari information broker.

Miranda had lost her cat suit a while ago and was now spread out naked on her bead. She had her eyes closed and was busy working a finger into her incredibly tight, wet cunt. She had always been very choosy with her partners and hadn't had any men, the result being a rather snug fit, so to speak. She hadn't been this turned on in a while and her other hand was clenching the sheet, so hard her knuckles had turned white. The smell of sweat and her sex permeated the air and in that moment she was glad her room was sound proofed, otherwise the whole ship would have heard her moaning. The bed beneath the Operative was soaked and her body glistened in the faint light of the room. Her hand moved from the sheet to one of her hard nipples, which she proceeded to pinch and roll between her fingers. The attention to her breast had its desired effect, because if possible the perfect woman became even more aroused.

Little did Miranda know, but she had a very appreciative audience. Jack had opened the door silently and had expected anything but the glorious sight before her. The woman she had been lusting after was pleasuring herself in front of her eyes.

The Cerberus agent could feel her orgasm approaching and arched her back at an incredible angle. Just as she was about to come she cried out: "OH FUCK JACK, KEEP FUCKING ME! JUST LIKE THAT, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" That did it for the girl as she climaxed on her finger. Her velvety walls squeezed together and she let out a scream. Her cry was so loud, that she didn't hear the bottle of vodka hit her floor, or the sound of a rather embarrassed and flustered biotic flee through the door.

Jack's heart was beating loudly as she returned to her room. Never had she thought that Miranda wanted her just the same way as she did. The sight Jack had just witnessed had turned her on more than any woman she had ever been with. The alcohol took care of her before she could do anything about her arousal and Jack passed out.

Miranda awoke the next day, hopped out of bed feeling exceptionally well and turned on the shower in her room. As she waited for the water to get hot she noticed something rolling around on the floor, something a certain Convict was notorious for drinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**RATED M for a very good reason. Language, smut. **

**Okay this is my first fanfic, so take it easy on me please. I apologize beforehand for any spelling mistakes, as I don't have a Beta. **

**WARNING! If you are not an adult or are offended in any way by lesbian sex, get the hell out of here! **

**This is a love story about Jack and Miranda. Did my best to try and capture Jacks character, so expect an abuse of the English language.**

**Other than that, enjoy, review and please feel free to offer any criticism or advice. Thank you.**

She could not remember a single thing from the previous night. Not even two aspirins had helped with the headache either. All Jack wanted, was to die, the pain in her head was absolute agony. Groaning and cursing she rolled off of her makeshift bed, put on her sunglasses and decided to head upstairs to grab some coffee. The task she had set upon ended up being more difficult than she had anticipated, first the Convict had to crawl up the stairs and then from there she had to get into the elevator. Seeing as this was one of the worst hangovers Jack had ever experienced, it did take more effort than she would ever care to admit.

Miranda had a sick feeling in her stomach. She felt like she wanted to find a deep black hole to hide from the world in. Not the only hole she wanted to be in… Sometimes the perfect woman hated herself for thinking such things. How much had the girl seen? The bottle hadn't been in her room when she had started, that much she was sure of. Had she enjoyed the view? How long had she stayed? Would she pretend like it hadn't happened?

"Oh god..." Miranda had never been more embarrassed or excited in her entire life.

"Analyze the situation and come to a conclusion," that was the way she ticked.

She made a decision; she would confront the woman she wanted.

Jack had made it to the mess hall. She dropped herself onto the counter and demanded a strong brew from the bewildered cook, who mustered up the courage to start a conversation with the tattooed woman.

Gardner wished he had kept his mouth shut, but the words had already left his mouth: "Tough night?"

Jack tried to give him her best glare through her shades: "Even if I could remember last night, it still wouldn't be any of your fucking business."

Suddenly there was a commotion and the sound of someone quickly retreating to her quarters.

"Wonder what her problem is?"

"No fucking clue," Was Jack's only response.

Miranda rushed to her room and threw herself onto her bed and started to cry. She wanted Jack to remember what she had seen. With tears running down her cheeks, and her mascara ruined, she realized that she loved the one person who despised her more than anything in the world.

Jack had to know what was wrong with her cheerleader. HER CHEERLEADER? When it hit her, it hurt: She had it bad for the perfect woman.

"Hey," Jack whispered as she entered the confines of Miranda's office.

Miranda looked up and then quickly averted her gaze, when she realized who the intruder was.

"I don't want you to see me like this," Miranda whispered, as she tried to hide herself in the covers of her bed.

"Listen, I know you don't like me much, but you better spill what's wrong with the untouchable Ice Queen," Jack retorted.

"I'm not untouchable… I want to be touched," Miranda blushed furiously, the moment she realized what she had just insinuated.

"Hah, if you're still pining after the commander you're in trouble, she's busy with her blue bitch."

"It's not her I want. It's always been you." A breathless Miranda confessed.

Silence filled the room, even the humming of the Normandy seemed to have stopped. The atmosphere was unbearably uncomfortable.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. You have no idea what you're talking about, no one really wants me."

Jack thought she must be dreaming. No way in hell did the perfect Ms. Lawson want anything to do with _Subject Zero_. Another part of her was screaming to run over to the woman displayed on the bed and make her come time and time again.

"I do."

"You say that now, but after you've fucked me, you'll leave just like everyone else." Jack was close to tears as well, as she spat out her response.

Miranda didn't know what to say, nor could she change the way she felt about Jack. She just wasn't able to form words, due to the fact that the tears had returned and she had started sobbing.

Jack turned and fled the room without saying another word.

Miranda forced herself out of the bed, grabbed the bottle that she had kept as a keepsake and rushed after the convict.

"Here you forgot this in my room!" Miranda cried as she stormed up to Jack and tossed the empty bottle at her.

Jack was speechless as she looked from the bottle to the woman in front of her, as memories started to flood her head, memories of the previous night. Memories of herself coming to confess her own feelings towards the operative and what she had witnessed, when she had entered the room. Jack was equally embarrassed for having intruded upon such a private moment, as she was surprised that the fact that she had claimed to have forgotten the encounter had made such an impression upon Miranda.

"I can tell from the look on your face that you haven't forgotten anything," Miranda said hysterically.

There confrontation had drawn a rather large number of spectators, something Jack desperately wanted to avoid. "Let's go back to your room. This discussion should be conducted in private," Jack relented, she felt drained from their confrontation.

Miranda nervously nodded and followed the convict's lead. When they returned to her quarters she tried to gage how Jack would respond. Filled with dread and apprehension she slowly approached her.

"You didn't seem too offended by my advances. In fact you looked like you might just enjoy my attention," Miranda whispered in the most seductive tone she could manage, as she approached the woman of her dreams.

Jack turned around with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "If all you want is a fuck, you just had to say so."

"No, no I want all of you. When I see you, everything in the world disappears and seems unimportant. This is more than a fling for me Jack," Miranda whispered as she inched closer to the other woman.

In that moment something in Jack broke and rage started to consume her. She struck Miranda across the face and threw her on the floor. She ripped off the upper half of Miranda's suit in a flash and started to violently bite at naked skin.

"You say you want me, well this is who I am," Jack growled as she brought her hand up against Miranda's throat and started to squeeze.

"Not like this!' Miranda cried as she started to feel the lack of oxygen.

"I knew you couldn't handle it," Jack responded as she released her hold and pushed the other woman away.

"I'll see you around cheerleader," she continued as she turned and left once again, leaving a confused and sobbing Miranda behind.

Subject Zero sat alone in her space beneath engineering and pulled out one of the last remaining bottles from under her cot. She reasoned with herself that she had to push Miranda away, to keep her safe. Everything she touched turned to ashes. She couldn't bear the thought of that happening to her cheerleader.


	3. Chapter 3

**RATED M for a very good reason. Language, smut. **

**Okay this is my first fanfic, so take it easy on me please. I apologize beforehand for any spelling mistakes, as I don't have a Beta. **

**WARNING! If you are not an adult or are offended in any way by lesbian sex, get the hell out of here! **

**This is a love story about Jack and Miranda. Did my best to try and capture Jacks character, so expect an abuse of the English language.**

**Other than that, enjoy, review and please feel free to offer any criticism or advice. Thank you.**

Miranda spent the next day locked in her room crying her eyes out. She had been afraid, frightened to death by the violent outburst. And despite the fact that a part of her knew she hadn't done anything wrong, there was a nagging in the back of her head whispering to her, telling her she had ruined perhaps her only chance with Jack by being scared. If she had just let her continue, then things might have worked out. But that wasn't what had happened. Now was the time to let it go, to try and forget all about that beautiful bald psychopath. But it was easier said than done and ever so slowly Miranda realized that she couldn't live without her. So she did the thing any rational woman would do, she slipped on the skimpiest red thong she could find, took off her bra, put her black suit on and decided she would let Jack do whatever she wanted with her. As she headed out the door and towards the elevator she noticed that the material was rubbing against her nipples, causing them to swell and stiffen as a wave of arousal coursed through her at the thought of her convict seeing the outline of her breasts through the skintight outfit.

Cautiously Miranda descended the stairs into Subject Zero's lair. She saw Jack leaning against the wall taking a long drag from a cigarette.

"Listen we've been through all this Miranda," Jack began to say as soon as she saw Miranda approaching her.

However Miranda quickly closed the distance between them and caught Jack's lips in a chaste kiss. She then gripped her tightly and pulled them closer together so their breasts were rubbing together.

"Just let It happen and afterwards you can hit me and tell me to leave, but try it my way please and let me show you how much you mean to me," Miranda begged as they came apart.

She could tell there was an internal struggle of some sort taking place in the skinny tattooed girl. Jack slowly nodded, and wide grin spread across Miranda's face as she went in for another kiss, only this time she let her tongue brush against Jack's lips, who allowed her access, after a little hesitation. Miranda moved her thigh between Subject Zero's legs and could feel her arousal through the material of her cat suit. She reached around behind her soon to be lover's back and undid the leather harness that just barely concealed her areolas. Jack responded by pushing her chest up against Miranda's so their breasts were rubbing against each other.

"Miri, I can feel your nipples," Jack groaned in a moment of pure bliss.

"You called me Miri," Miranda noted and before she could help herself tears were running down her face.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked in panicked voice after seeing her tears flow.

Instead of saying anything Miranda kissed her psychopath fiercely and tried to pull her even closer. Jack broke the embrace to try and remove the offensive piece of clothing the cheerleader had on. As she stepped out of the garment, her face turned a dark color of red, when she saw how soaked her thighs were. The red panties she had put on were absolutely ruined by the juices running down her thighs.

"Damn Miri, is all that for me?" Jack asked with a sly grin.

"Only for you," Miranda whispered back.

"You're so hot and wet, I think I like having you as a plaything. The perfect woman soaked at the thought of getting fucked by a convict."

Miranda turned an even darker shade at the filth Jack was saying to her.

Jack reached for her cunt and started running her hand up and down against her slit and caressed her through the silky material.

"Are you a squirter Miri? Are you going to come on my fingers after I've fucked you Miri? Are you going to scream my name like the time I caught you fucking yourself?" Jack continued with the vulgar slurs.

"Oh god yes Jack, do me!"

Jack stopped rubbing her pussy and put her wet fingers against her lips to suck all the juices that had soaked Miranda's panties off of her thin digits.

"What do you mean; you want me to do you Miri? Do you want me to fuck you? Is that what you want?"

"Yes, that's what I want…" Miranda replied shyly.

"Say it for me Miri," Jack responded in a most husky voice.

"Fuck me."

That was all it took for Jack to reach down, pull the red panties off and slide a single finger into her slick folds.

"FUCK!" Miranda squealed in delight at the feeling of the intrusion.

Jack set a steady rhythm sliding in and out, whilst kissing and licking Miranda's neck. With her other hand she pulled and squeezed Miranda's taught nipples. Miranda hadn't ever told anyone, but her nipples were extremely sensitive and helped her achieve some of the best orgasms, when properly stimulated. When Jack suddenly started to rub her clit with her thumb, Miranda didn't have much longer.

"Shit, Miri you're incredibly tight for being a cheerleader slut."

Those words set her off and Miranda came hard against the finger inside her. She started squirting her juice against Jack's hand, while her orgasm swept through her.

After a minute she slowly came down from the high Jack had brought her to.

"I thought you came down here to show me how much you loved me," Jack teased, after she had caught a shaky legged Miranda in her arms. She gently laid them both down onto her little cot.

"It seems you wanted to show me you could actually be a caring lover," Miranda retorted.

Jack looked at the woman in front of her and realized she should never have snapped at her. However she needed to confess to something if she did decide to start something with the cheerleader.

"Look, I have been crushing on you for a while. Shit… This is hard for me to put into words. But this isn't me Miranda. I can't be satisfied like that. When I hit you earlier I meant it. Being violent is the only way I can get off. And that's not what you want. So if you're done with me, it's okay if you want to go," Jack felt tears running down her face, smearing her make up as she said those last words.

Miranda looked at the girl in front of her and crawled towards her and let both her arms snake around the skinny biotic's waist.

"I also meant it when I said I wanted all of you. It's just that you scared me a little," Miranda whispered into her ear.

"But if that's what you need, I'm here for you," She continued, though her voice sounded a little shaky.

"Let's see if we can get some rest though first."

"You'll need it" Jack responded darkly.

Review's help guys, tell me what you like and what you don't.


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION: This is the darkest chapter of the story; Jack is at her absolute worst in this, so proceed with caution. Anyone who read the previous chapter will know what this is about. **

**RATED M for a very good reason. Language, smut. **

**Okay this is my first fanfic, so take it easy on me please. I apologize beforehand for any spelling mistakes, as I don't have a Beta. **

**WARNING! If you are not an adult or are offended in any way by lesbian sex, get the hell out of here! **

**This is a love story about Jack and Miranda. Did my best to try and capture Jacks character, so expect an abuse of the English language.**

**Other than that, enjoy, review and please feel free to offer any criticism or advice. Thank you.**

A/N: I apologize to everyone who has been following my foray into writing for the delay. Just got back from a long plane trip and didn't have the energy to write.

Fear. At that moment there was nothing else in her life but pure fear. When Jack had told her what she had planned, it had filled her entire being with dread. It was only through sheer will and her love of the girl that she had been able to overcome her anxiety and agree to the request. Now a part of her regretted that decision. _We can't help who we fall in love with…_

Jack looked at the delicious sight in front of her with a predatory look etched across her face. Even the thought of the things she had in store for her cheerleader made her growl in anticipation. Anticipation coursed through her veins and made her heart beat faster. The tingling of excitement spread down towards her sex and made her tremble. With shaking hands she reached into the depths of her locker and retrieved her favorite tool.

Miranda caught the glimpse of steel out of the corner of her eye and she had a brief moment of clarity in which the reality of the situation she was in came crashing down upon her like a ton of bricks. She was completely and utterly helpless, her arms and legs were bound to the ends of the bed. Not even a cry for help could save her, due to the piece of cloth in her mouth, _her _panties to be exact. The feeling of regret had slowly started to fade and in the back of her head she dimly felt the traces of excitement at the prospect emerge, as she could taste the remnants of moisture off of the material.

_Two days ago._

_She had just had one of the most pleasurable orgasms of her life and now she was in bed with the girl of her dreams. And despite the overwhelming sense of happiness she felt, there was a nagging in the back of mind. The woman lying next to her was not going to be pleased by conventional methods. Miranda sighed and decided to voice her concern. She gently stroked the side of her lovers face and whispered in her ear._

"_Baby, wake up."_

"_Fuck Miri, it's the middle of the night what do you want?"_

"_Do you remember when you told me what your needs were?"_

"_Christ, listen if you can't handle it we can drop it."_

"_No, no I still want what I said earlier, it's just that I also want you to tell me what I need to do, so I can prepare for it."_

"_Miri, you don't know how much it means to hear you say that."_

_Jack broke into tears and cried herself to sleep in Miranda's arms. _

The tension in the air was undeniable, Miranda was trembling slightly and Jack had her breath held.

"Shh baby, this will only hurt for a bit." Jack practically moaned. Ever so slowly she brought the blade closer to the inside of Miranda's thigh and made the first small cut. Miranda whimpered against the gag in her mouth as the pain erupted across her leg. Subject Zero had replaced the girl Miranda had fallen in love with. And that was the real torture for her, because they were one the same person.

Jack went into a frenzy at the sight of blood. She knew she should have taken it slower, not started with the knives, but the Cerberus woman had insisted on it. What Miranda did not know was what a perverse fascination Jack had for knives. They always made her go wild and in that moment the rational side of her was gone and she made cut after cut marking the perfect woman as her own, whilst simultaneously ruining the perfect skin.

Miranda spat out the gag and howled for mercy: "STOP, PLEASE STOP I DON'T LIKE IT!"

But Subject Zero had taken over the body of the tattooed woman. Jack was not in control, when she started grinding against the bloodied thigh of the woman beneath her.

"Don't lie to me slut. Admit it you, you like me hurting you. Remember you were the one who asked for it." Jack slurred as she continued humping Miranda, who had started to cry.

"Is the little baby not happy? I thought she loved _everything _about me," The convict mocked her.

She was in pure ecstasy when she came, her eyes glazed over in lust. Her entire body started thrashing as her orgasm brought her to an incredible high. With one final tremble Jack regained control and realized what she had done. With a look of sheer terror she rushed to untie the perfect woman, who wasn't moving any more. Jack let the weapon she still clutched in her hand drop to the floor and started looking for some medi-gel to apply to the wounds.

Miranda had let exhaustion overcome her at one point during Jack's frenzy and had passed out. After a moment she regained conciseness and the first thing she noticed was the ability to move freely once more. With mounting dread she looked down at her leg, which was covered in blood. Suddenly the memory of what had just happened to her returned and she let out a sob.

"I told you to stop and you didn't, why didn't you stop?" Miranda exclaimed in a panicked voice.

Jack was still searching for the medicine to heal the cuts she had made and didn't respond.

"I asked why you didn't stop!"

"You asked for it," Jack replied in a cold tone.

Miranda stared dumbly at the woman in front of her, unable to find the words to respond.

"Fuck you Jack," She said once she had found her voice again.

"Fuck me?" Jack looked up. "What do you mean fuck me?! You said you loved me and that you would do anything for me!"

Miranda tried to hold back the tears, as she began to gather her clothes. Wordlessly she climbed out of the bed and headed towards the stairs.

Jack's eyes followed her movements.

"If you leave now, don't bother coming back."

"Who said I wanted to come back?" Miranda said as the tears were already running down her face. With that she turned around and left the bloodied biotic alone.

Jack slumped to the floor and stared at the knife that had been tossed to the ground. She replayed the events of the evening and realized that she wouldn't have changed a thing about the whole ordeal. It had shown her, that when the cards had been played, Miranda couldn't handle her. Jack sat on the cold ground and contemplated her _preferences_.

She said she loved all of me.

_Ten years ago. _

_Subject Zero stood across from her opponent and was formulating a strategy in her head. She knew that the idiot would come straight at her, all she would need to do, was to step aside and land the uppercut. _

_The worst part about her plan was that it worked. Jack's fist connected with the underside of the chin, knocking out multiple teeth, along with a trail of blood that landed across her face. When the Cerberus scientists had broken up the fight and brought her back to her room, she didn't put up a fight. She knew they were always watching her, through the cameras hidden in her cage. She would give them something to look at. She wiped a finger across her face and brought a drop of the leftover blood to her lips. She couldn't hold back the arousal she felt at the metallic taste and she unceremoniously stepped out of her pants. _

Jack looked at the knife and made up her mind. If she was going to do this she wasn't going to so it sober. At that thought a crazy laugh escaped her lips. Irony was indeed a bitch.

The half empty bottle rolled away for her hand. Jack tried to think of the one thing that made her happy, which of course was the beautiful Miranda.

She let the blade cut into the skin on her wrist, with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

To my dear audience, first off I just wanted to apologize for not updating. This is just a note to anyone who has read my foray into writing. I am not arrogant enough to admit that I was not quite pleased with the way "Vodka" turned out. Recently though I had some bad news and have been busy drinking my troubles away. So there's my excuse. Anyway I want to thank anyone and everyone, who bothered to give me feedback, most of it was helpful. I have been contemplating a new story about an extremely messed up femshep, she is always so bloody nice, considering the fact, that she's a mass murderer.

Enough of my rambling, allow me to leave you with this: Never stop fucking like bunnies. (Fitting, no?)

And yes, I'm drunk.


End file.
